


A Very Corgi Christmas

by IceFox606



Series: World of Ice ❄️ [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Corgis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dogs, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Motherhood, Other, Puppy Love, Puppy Piles, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox606/pseuds/IceFox606
Summary: This year this little family is in for the sweetest, cutest, most difficult surprise!
Relationships: Original Female Character and Dog
Series: World of Ice ❄️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831966





	A Very Corgi Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2018.

The cloudy sky was dusted with hues of beautiful red, pink and orange as the sun rose on the morning of Thursday, December 13th.

Myndy stared intently at the digital clock on the bedside table, her stump wagging furiously. The clock showed 08:22. 3 more minutes.

She yawned as she waited, shifting awkwardly in her excitement. She glanced between her specially made Christmas sweater sitting on the dresser, the door out of the room towards the kitchen and the sleeping person on the bed next to her, her short tail just wagging even harder.

The clock struck 08:25 and Myndy immediately started barking and then proceeded to leap upon the bed and drown her startled companion in slobbery kisses, her tail now positively frantic.

"Woah! Myndy! I'm up! Calm down! I love you too! Be careful girl" spluttered Ice Fox.

Myndy carefully jumped down from the bed and waddled across the room then sat down beside the door, waiting for the blue haired girl to follow her.

Ice stretched, yawning, and slowly slid out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown from the peg on the door and slipped it on along with her slippers. Then she opened the door and walked out and into the kitchen with Myndy following her.

In the kitchen Myndy settled down in her bed near her food and water bowl, her tongue lolling out her mouth as she waited hungrily for her breakfast.

Ice obliged, filling up her food bowl and and giving her fresh water.

"Eat up girl, you and the pups need all your energy"

She then went to make her own breakfast.

Myndy was expecting puppies. They were due any day now, and she needed all her energy to prepare.

She finished eating and after lapping down half the contents of her water bowl, went into the prettily decorated living room and climbed with difficulty onto the couch. Ice soon finished her own breakfast and came and sat down next to Myndy, turning on the tv and beginning to stroke the dog. Both relaxed.

Myndy could feel her eye lids getting heavier and heavier until she fell into a contented nap.

~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Christmas story. It is cannon with my other book 'Quietly Powerful'.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!
> 
> See ya!  
> -Ice


End file.
